The Forbidden
by HollandMarie
Summary: Last story of The Impossible trilogy... Still working on it.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, this is the FINAL story in The Impossible trilogy. Hence trilogy. haha(:  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'm still writing this one. Er, trying to. I'll post all the chapters I have right now, and work on writing more soon.**

**Read & review, please! 3**

* * *

><p>Preface<br>It would all end one day. Nothing could last. Happiness wasn't eternal, but I was.

Chapter one: Waiting  
>Alice's POV<br>Time had come and passed. Now it was decision time.  
>"We have to choose. Now." I told Jasper, my voice stone cold and emotionless.<br>He nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything.  
>"She's 18 now. Physically, at least. It's now or never." I continued.<br>He looked thoughtfully at me for a moment. "We need to be sure." he had never agreed with me that we would have to change her. "Wait until we go hunting tomorrow. If she's still aging when we get back, then I guess we'll have no other choice." he nearly cringed at the thought of changing her.  
>I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Forty-eight hours.<p>

As Jasper, Katherine, and I climbed into the Porsche, all that was on my mind was what this weekend would decide. I was too shaken to drive.  
>Following the rest of the family down the secluded forest roads, I was tense, solid as stone.<br>"What's wrong, mom?" Katherine asked in her melodic soprano.  
>"nothing, Kat." I lied, faking a smile as I looked over my shoulder to her.<br>She bought it, turning her attention to the open book in her lap. I faced forward again, gently grabbing jasper's hand. He turned to me, sending a wave of... relief? no... comfort. I half-smiled at him, softly rubbing his scarred hand.  
>The drive was tedious, boring, but not long. Soon we had parked, and were splitting up into groups and running off.<br>"We're meeting here tomorrow at noon." Carlisle said as Jasper, Katherine, and I ran into the woods.  
>Twenty-four hours.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
>Alice's POV<br>Everything was going smoothly. Katherine seemed, if anything, getting stronger at an a alarming rate.  
>The forest was beautiful, in bright autumn colors. I took my time searching for a trail, admiring the scenery.<br>Jasper never left my side, and I knew it was him, and only him, that kept me from breaking down right then.  
>As the last hour of our hunting trip came to an end, Jasper and I both had the richest gold eyes. But Katherine was still thirsty.<br>She stopped dead, sniffing the air. A smile grew across her face.  
>As she took off running again, Jasper and I took our time following.<br>We watched as she jumped on a mountain lion, and after a short struggle, took it down.  
>She came back to us, a skip in her step, a grin on her face. My expression was similar.<br>But, just as she reached us, she stopped again. her smile faded. She screamed.  
>Then she was on the ground, but the screaming had stopped.<br>She was as still, and eerily beautiful, as a porcelain doll.

* * *

><p>AN: Gonna finish uploading what I have written from literally two, three years ago, in spirit of the revival of my Twilighter-ness due to Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 last night. Which was awesome, might I add. If you haven't seen it... GO. NOW.  
>Unless you have a heart condition. Cause I think I almost had a heart attack there.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Memories  
>Alice's POV<br>I was in panic mode. My mind was buzzing, trying to decide what was happening and how to help.  
>Fortunately, Jasper didn't hesitate. He had Katherine in his arms moments later.<br>"Alice, come on!" he said hurriedly, running in the direction of where we were meeting the family.  
>The sound of him calling my name snapped me out of shock. I ran after him, catching up in a split second.<br>As we reached the clearing where the cares were parked, I dared one look.  
>Katherine was still, limp in Jasper's arms. It hurt to see her, it reminded me of something...<p>

The darkness I was used to; I had lived in it for as long as I could remember. But this was new. The sun, I remembered it. Childhood memories, from before the visions.  
>Matthew rushed me out of the asylum and into the surrounding woods.<br>"do you trust me?" he asked, with an expression of the utmost seriousness.  
>I nodded, wondering why he asked.<br>A split second later, my question was answered.  
>He picked me up with one hand, swinging me around. I landed on his back, without so much as a thud.<br>"hold on." he said, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Not a second too soon, because he started running just as I did so.  
>He sped up instantly, and everything surrounding us was a blur; the trees, the flowers, everything I had not seen in years.<br>It was nauseating. My eyes were watering from the wind. I closed my eyes, resting my head on Matthew's shoulder.  
>And then it all stopped.<br>I opened my eyes, looking around. Everything was dark again. We were in a big, crowded room. Monstrous machines towered overhead, with an ominous presence that only made me feel smaller.  
>Then there was a laugh, an ominous, evil laugh. It echoed off the walls, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.<br>Matthew growled, lowering me to the ground and hiding me behind him.  
>"You can't have her." he growled. His voice sent a shiver down my spine. Who wanted me? Why did he bring me here? What was going on?<br>Matthew growled again, hiding me once again behind his back.  
>The laughter started again. Matthew looked to me over his shoulder.<br>"I'm sorry, Mary." he said, and before I could question why he was apologizing, he gripped my shoulders, tilting my head to one side, and drove his teeth into my neck.  
>I screamed out in pain, as he pulled away from me. He laid me down on the ground, and slowly a familiar darkness surrounded me.<br>But with it came pain. It spread throughout my body, leaving me paralyzed from the pain.  
>I was blinded by the darkness, but I could hear what was happening.<br>A hushed conversation, the raised voices. A scream, and the silence.

I was brought back to reality by Jasper calling my name quietly. There was a stress in his voice, a worry I was not used to hearing from him.  
>"I know what's wrong with her." I whispered.<br>Jasper looked at me with a questioning expression.  
>"she's transitioning. Changing. She's becoming a vampire."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: THIS IS SO BAD OH MY GOSH MY EYES ARE BURNING.

WHY DID I EVER WRITE LIKE THIS DIGDIJOFDKAS; I CAN'T EVEN


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
>Alice's POV<br>Katherine was eerily silent, laying on her bed, Jasper and I at her side. It had been two days, and we had never left her side.  
>I looked down at my daughter, brushing a lock of her honey-blond hair out of her face. Her expression was emotionless, but I knew underneath she was suffering.<br>Seeing her once again brought back memories of the pain, so vivid I shuddered.  
>I started singing one of her favorite songs quietly, trying to do anything to sooth her.<br>"I close my eyes, the lantern dies. The scent of awakening, wild honey and dew. Childhood games, woods and lakes, streams of silver, toys of olden days. Meadows of heaven."  
>she moved just the slightest bit, but it made both Jasper and I jump slightly.<br>"Keep singing." Jasper whispered, "I think it's helping."  
>I nodded, glancing at him before I continued the song. "The flowers of wonder, and the hidden treasures. In the meadow of life, my acre of Heaven. A five-year-old winter heart, in a place called home. Sailing the waves of past. Meadows of heaven."<br>Katherine once again moved, tilting her head toward us. It gave me hope, and I squeezed Jasper's hand. She was getting closer. Awakening. She just needed the encouragement.  
>"Rocking chair without a dreamer. A wooden swing without laughter? Sandbox without toy soldiers. Yuletide without the Flight. Dream bound for life." I sang, my voice getting louder with every word until it was no longer a whisper. "Flowers wither, treasures stay hidden. Until I see the first star of fall."<br>this time Katherine response was stronger, more pronounced. She whispered, "Meadows of Heaven." and smiled weakly.  
>I smiled, finishing the song. "I fall asleep, and see it all: Mother's care and color of the kites. Meadows of Heaven."<br>Katherine's eyes fluttered open. A smile grew across her face, and her one-of-a-kind eyes looked from me to Jasper.  
>"It's okay, sweetie." I said, hugging her.<br>"What happened?" she asked, looking at her hands. "It was so dark, and... and... it hurt." she shuddered.  
>"Everything's fine now sweetie." Jasper said quietly, standing behind me.<br>"What happened?" she asked again, sitting up and leaning against here headboard.  
>"You transitioned." I explained, "You're a vampire now. 100 percent."<br>She gasped, looking at me with wide-eyed shock.  
>"How do you feel?" Jasper asked.<br>"fine. Better than fine, actually." she said after a moment, looking back to her hands.  
>I grinned. This was so different from when I had changed. She wasn't alone, she didn't have to learn everything on her own.<br>And she remembered her past.  
>Katherine was still staring at her hands. "what did you expect? Webbed feet?" I joked.<br>She laughed, looking up at me. "No, Mom. I expected myself to be on fire." she laughed again, but it was dark humor. I could see the pain in her eyes.  
>"It's okay, Kat. That's over now, and you'll never have to go through it again." I comforted.<br>She smiled, swinger her legs around and planting them on the floor.  
>"well, are we gonna lay around all day, or are we gonna have some fun?" she laughed, standing up.<br>"What do you have in mind?" I asked.  
>"Shopping." she smiled, an evil glint in her eye.<br>I laughed. At least she had inherited one thing from me. The love of shopping.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm seriously not even reading these chapters as I post them now guys. If there's any typos or that stuff, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
>Alice's POV<br>"What am I going to wear?" Katherine said excitedly, looking through her closet.  
>"What about this?" I said, holding up a purple and black flannel mini dress.<br>She nodded, holding up a pair of black knee high boots to it.  
>"Perfect." I said, and she slipped on the dress.<br>After she but on the shoes, it was accessorizing time. She chose a silver necklace with a black gemstone, a retro black watch, and spike earrings.  
>"Beautiful." I said, hugging her.<br>I looked myself over in the mirror. Katherine stood at my side. We both looked fabulous, without a doubt. I was in a white dress, with black embroidery. It was perfectly accessorized with white flats.  
>As we walked out, she grabbed a black trench coat and coach bag.<br>"Ready to go?" Jasper asked, as we entered the family room.  
>"uh-huh." Katherine said, smiling ear to ear.<br>I laughed. She was so excited, and it was rubbing off.  
>Driving toward town, my mind began to wander.<br>The first day of school. It brought back so many memories, good and bad.  
>The bitter sweet scent of human blood hung heavily over the school, hitting me like a tidal wave before we had even gotten out of the car.<br>Jasper stiffened at my side as the three of us meet everyone else at the door.  
>"Here we go again." I said, opening the door. Jasper followed me, holding my hand. Katherine was at my side, looking around in amazement.<br>I laughed, leading everyone through the small office, and stopping at the desk.  
>"hello." the secretary said, barely looking up from the ancient computer in front of her. "Name?" she asked.<br>"Alice Cullen, Katherine Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Cullen, Edward Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, and Jacob Black." I said, motioning to everyone as I said their name.  
>She looked up at us now, and ruffled through a stack of papers. After a few minutes, she handed me our schedules and locker information.<br>"finally." I whispered too quietly for any human to hear, and turned back to my family. I handed everyone their papers, looking at mine.  
>I had first period government, with Jasper and Katherine. Lucky, I thought, smiling.<br>We walked down the hallway, Jasper on my right, Katherine on my left. After stopping at our lockers, we headed toward our classroom.  
>"Ready for this?" I whispered, looking to Jasper and Katherine before we walked in.<br>There were three seats left in the back, and we quickly took our place.  
>Our teacher walked in minutes later, and began the same speech as every other teacher did every first day of school. Introductions, rules, curriculum, blah, blah, blah.<br>The class dragged on, and I began doodling absentmindedly on my notebook.  
>It seemed an eternity later when the bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seats, grabbing books and purses.<br>Next was gym. I was alone for this one, along with the class after that.  
>But, not a moment too soon, lunch came and I was reunited with my not-so long lost family.<br>Jasper met me at my locker. "Hey!" I said excitedly, hugging him.  
>We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee already had a table in the far corner.<br>But just as I sat down, there was a different scene in front of me.

* * *

><p>AN: LADIDAAAA JUST POSTING THIS AND TRYING NOT TO STAB MY EYES OUT WITH A BROOCH LIKE OEDIPUS AFTER SEEING THE SIN I HAVE COMMITTED BY WRITING SO BADLY


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Guilty  
>Alice's POV<br>It was Katherine. She was in the school gymnasium, decked out in a beautiful midnight black dress. The room was dark, with streamers, spotlights, and a DJ blasting music.  
>Katherine was with a boy, a smile across her face. When the song slowed, and couples started dancing, they joined in.<br>he leaned into her, pulling her lips to his.  
>And that was it. I was back in the present, Jasper asking me what I had seen.<br>I thought for a moment. How would Jasper react?  
>"It was... it was nothing. Don't worry," I knew he wasn't convinced, but Katherine had just walked in, preventing him from asking any questions.<br>After school, Katherine caught up with me in the hallway as I walked to my locker.  
>"Mom-" she caught herself, and started again. "I saw something."<br>"me too," I whispered, dropping my books into the locker. "what was yours?"  
>she looked at her feet, not answering.<br>"Oh," I gasped, feeling the emotions she was projecting. Embarrassment. Joy. Love.  
>She nodded slowly, still staring down. I slammed my locker shut, and hugged her. "It's okay, sweetie," I said, smiling.<br>Her eyes lit up. "He was so cute!" she squealed.  
>"Who?" somebody said from behind me. I twisted around to see Jasper standing there, confusion on his face.<br>"Oh, nothing." I said casually, hugging him around the waist before taking hold of his hand. We walked to the parking lot in silence.  
>The car was full of tension. Jasper knew we were hiding something, and he was determined to find out.<br>Of course, being as he was, chose to do so via his talent. Wave after wave of guilt hit me. This continued until, seemingly centuries later, we pulled into the garage.  
>Katherine understood, and, stereotypically, ran to her room and locked the door. Jasper and I walked silently to our room, shutting the door as we entered.<br>He didn't say anything, looking anywhere but at me.  
>The tension was continuously building. I couldn't take it.<br>"It was Katherine," I blurted out. His eyes still wandered. "i saw her... I saw her with someone." At this, he finally looked at me, but refused to make eye contact.  
>"Who?' he asked, no emotion is his voice. I couldn't fight the way he was making me feel. "A boy." I whispered involuntarily.<br>Jasper was non-responsive. I whispered his name several times, but he was solid as stone. I waved my hand in front of his face, but still no response.  
>I sighed, slowly standing on the tips of my toes, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him for a long moment.<br>Still he didn't move. Well, I thought, he asked for it. I stepped away from him, taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing.  
>I slapped him across the face, closing my eyes tightly as I did so.<br>That woke him up. "What did you do that for!" he nearly screamed. I couldn't help but laugh. "You were in La La Land." I said in a mock-baby voice.  
>He looked at me for a moment, his golden eyes clouded with confusion. Then he remembered what I had said. He projected another wave of guilt at me, determined to get me to talk.<br>"Why did I marry the empath, again?" I asked. The humor did not lighten his mood.  
>I sighed. "Tell me what you saw. Everything." he said in a demanding voice.<br>I looked at my feet. This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>AN: Protective Jasper is my favorite shade of Jasper!

Why does that sound like a really bad Fifty Shades of Grey quote or something?

awkward...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Confessions  
>Alice's POV<br>I told Jasper everything. I told him about the vision, every second of it, about Katherine seeing it too.  
>He didn't take it well, but he didn't show it. "She's an adult now. Free to make her own decisions." I told him. "You of all people should know that."<br>I watched him as he thought it through. How could he, he who had run off to war at sixteen, stop his daughter from dating? The facts were not in his favor.  
>He nodded slowly, a look of resignation appearing on his face. I could see it in his eyes; a look of worry, a look of fear. It was the same look I has seen so many times. Whenever I was in danger.<br>And now he had another person to worry about, someone he loved just as much as me. His daughter. Our daughter.  
>It was amazing, how much he cared for her now. He had wanted her dead, in order to save me. But now... now he was like a true father. Something I thought would never happen.<br>My face lit up at the thought. I stood on my tip toes, kissing Jasper. "Thank you. I promise everything will turn out fine." I whispered, resting my head on his chest.  
>"Let's just hope you're right," he said, holding me close.<p>

Katherine was eager to get back to school. I smiled to myself, watching her walk at a non-human speed to the car.  
>Jasper was still on the protective side, so he was tense throughout the drive. I kept one eye on the future, looking for any changes. There were none, nor was there any sign of what would happen before my previous vision. I watched it again and again in my mind, just as I had many times before.<br>The tedious, tiresome silent car ride was mercifully quick; in a mere ten minutes flat we were in the parking lot.  
>Jasper put his arm around my shoulders as we walked. It only made his anxiety that much more obvious. "Don't worry. I would see anything go wrong." I whispered low enough that only he could hear. He simply nodded in a very way.<br>Katherine was equally tense; nerves, I assumed. The vision had been too dark to make out any face other than Katherine, so we had no idea exactly who she was with in it. It was unnerving, but I had learned to deal with such things when the wolves came to town.  
>Government seemed to drag on forever. Katherine was looking around the whole time, closing her eyes quickly every few seconds. The teacher droned on, a low buzzing in my ears. The clocked seemed to slow with every tick, and it felt like an eternity later when the bell rang.<br>The three of us jumped up, and were out of the doors before anyone else was even out of their seats. "I'll see you at lunch." I said, kissing Jasper quickly and hugging Katherine.  
>"Good luck, sweetie." I whispered, and walked quickly to the gym.<br>"Alice, right?" a girl said, walking up to me after I had changed for class.  
>"Yes?" I said, looking her over. She had long brunette hair, pulled up sloppily in a high ponytail. Her tan complexional was only amplified by the basic white gym uniforms. Her face was small, in the shape of a heart, with big, bright blue eyes.<br>"I'm Marina. Nice to meet you." she said, smiling. I nodded, returning her smile. She made small talk, but I didn't pay much attention until she mentioned my family.  
>"So, what's the deal with you guys, anyway?" she asked nonchalantly, as we jogged around the gym.<br>I paused for a moment. What should I tell her?  
>"Well, we're all adopted." I answered. By her expression, it wasn't the answer she was looking for.<br>"It's hard to explain. How about you come over after school today?" I said, taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>I have absolutely no clue what just happened<p>

but okay

FUN


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Take a Chance  
>Alice's POV<br>"Finally!" Marina sighed, walking at my side out of the gym. "I thought class would never end!" she smiled, sticking to me like glue through the crowded hallway.  
>The close contact made the thirst that much harder to endure, a burning, an aching in my throat, flaring up like a flame. It suddenly came back to me; we hadn't hunted since Katherine changed, over two weeks ago.<br>And I was bringing a human into our home. Risking everything we have, for what? My family's faces flashed through my mind: Katherine, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper- I remembered, in haunting detail, Bella's disastrous eighteenth birthday party.  
>But, despite my internal conflicts, I wore a smile. Marina was jubilant, but there was something else, something beneath the surface. She wasn't talking, which was a first for the short time I had known her. And her eyes were everywhere; as if she was looking for someone.<br>We both took a deep breath in accidental synchrony before walking out the front doors. I led her, without looking forward, toward my family.  
>In a few, too short seconds, we stopped. In front of us was my Porsche, Emmett's jeep, and Edward's Volvo. Everyone looked at me, then to marina, and back again several times before I spoke out.<br>"This is Marina," I said, motioning to my mortal friend. Then I introduced everyone else, forcing the same smile again.  
>Jasper came to my side after I had finished, putting his arm around my waist. "Hey, jazz." I whispered, in the momentary relief I got from being with him.<br>But it was short lived. Marina was at my side, nearly hiding behind me. The only problem was, she was almost a foot taller than me, so it wasn't much help.  
>"Don't worry. We don't bite." Emmett said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, shooting him a cautioning glance.<br>"Ready to go?" I asked, mostly to marina. Everyone nodded, in some shape or form. And, as if on some silent cue, everyone climbed into various cars, leaving me, Jasper, and marina alone.  
>Silence, for a moment. Awkward, uncomfortable silence. Then the sound of a horn, a shrill, high pitched, ear splintering horn.<br>I looked for the source on instinct. Right in front of me, in my own car. Katherine leaned her head out of the window of the Porsche. "What's taking so long?" she called impatiently.  
>I laughed nervously, shrugging jasper's arm off of me and walking forward. After Katherine made room for marina in the back seat, I sat at the wheel, Jasper already in the passenger seat.<br>"Here goes nothing." I whispered, but it was too low for anyone to hear. I hit the gas, and pulled out of the school at top speed.

Katherine was silent, for once, staring out the window. Jasper's eyes were on me, but he was too focused on adjusting the emotional climate to see anything. I focused on the road, my mind abuzz with any possible scenario.  
>The drive was even shorter than usual, and as we opened the doors stepped out of the car, the eerie silence ensued.<br>"I'm gonna go read." Katherine said, disappearing up the steps, retreating to her bedroom, to her books.  
>I forced a smile again, turning to Marina. "Follow me." I said, taking her hand and running at a human pace up the staircase.<br>"Um... wait," she said, stopping. "Where's you bathroom?" she asked.  
>I stifled a laugh, pointing to the seldom-used bathroom. "Right there." I said.<p>

* * *

><p>OH, NOW I REMEMBER THIS.<p>

MWAHAHAHA


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Secrets  
>Alice's POV<br>"What were you thinking?" Jasper whispered, but his voice was harsh. I shuddered at the sound of it, his expression mirroring the anger. But just under the surface, overshadowing everything else, was pain. He didn't want this.  
>"Jasper, don't you see?" I said, looking up at him. "We shouldn't live like this. We don't have to live in the shadows. We can interact with humans, we can be normal, in a sense."<br>He looked at me sceptically for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you, honey." I whispered, closing my eyes and resting my head on his chest.  
>"Just, please, Alice, be careful." he said, lowering his lips to mine. I could still sense his pain, no matter how much he tried to hide it.<br>"Alice?" Marina's voice carried into the room lazily. I pulled myself from Jasper's arms, walking into the hallway.  
>"Right here." I said, smiling at Marina. She returned the gesture nervously. "Follow me." I said, walking quickly up the staircase.<br>Marina followed me, stumbling as she tried to catch up. I laughed to myself. Another accident-prone friend.  
>"Where are we going?" she asked, panting for breath as we reached the second floor landing. I didn't pause before starting up the next flight of stairs.<br>"You'll see." I answered smugly, finally reaching the third floor. "This way." I walked quickly down the narrow hallway.  
>I paused for a moment at the door, my hand half extended to the nob. I looked over my shoulder to Miranda, still sucking in air like she had run a marathon.<br>I took a deep breath myself, and opened the door. I stepped inside, Marina followed close behind.  
>She looked around the room in disbelief. I took a quick overview, myself. Nothing out of the ordinary, besides the size. And the glass wall...<br>"This is your room?" she asked in an astounded voice. She was wide eyed, still looking around at our surroundings.  
>"Yeah. Well, Jasper and mine, but you get the idea." I said nonchalantly. I smiled, following her gaze.<br>"Oh. Um..." she said after a moment's pause. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "Yeah?" I asked encouragingly.  
>"It's nothing." she had the same, unreadable expression on her face. All I could tell was that she wanted to know something.<br>"What is it?" I pushed.  
>"Well, I have one question." she was staring out the window now, and I could see the blood rushing to her face, under the thin, white skin...<br>I mentally slapped myself. Mustn't let your thirst get the best of you, I thought. "Shoot." I said, waiting for her question.  
>"Well... you and your family..." she spoke in a whisper, fading in and out. Here eyes were still locked to the window. Once again, I followed her gaze.<br>"There's something different about you all." she continued.  
>There's a lot of things different about us, I thought.<br>"You all sit alone at lunch. You don't talk to anyone. You don't volunteer to do anything." she said, her voice still wavering.  
>"There's several theories going around at school. Most of them are completely ridiculous, but still..." she stopped there, turning to face me.<br>Marina spoke with stone cold intensity. "What are you hiding?"

* * *

><p>AN: OOOOH CRAP HERE SHE GOES


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
>Alice's POV<br>"What are you hiding?" Marina asked. There was something different about her. I couldn't quite put a name to it.  
>"N-nothing." I tried to look away, but her stare was hypnotic. Her eyes were a deep, cloudy, purple.<br>"Oh, yes you are. And I know what it is." she said in a taunting voice. "And I'm not one to keep secrets."  
>I didn't move, didn't so much as breath. Was it really that obvious? I've never been exposed, no one in the family has. With the exception of Bella, every human we had ever known was blissfully ignorant.<br>So how did she find out?  
>"Let me explain. I know you- and your family, for that matter- are vampires." She said it with complete confidence.<br>"How?" I asked in a whisper. Her lips pulled up into a keen, sly smile. It sent a shiver down my spine.  
>"It takes one to know one." her eyes flickered with emotion for a split second, but I scarcely noticed.<br>"You're..?" I asked, unable to choke out the rest. She nodded, with a rueful smile. "But how?" I asked in confusion.  
>"Contacts." she pointed to her eye. Her expression was that of someone speaking about the weather.<br>So now I had put my family in danger, by bringing another vampire into our midst. She could easily expose us and get away without a trace.  
>But how had I not seen the signs? She wore contacts, probably blue, to mask the blood red beneath.<br>I'd spent to much time in solitude. I was so used to being around my family that I hadn't noticed when I was in the presence of another of our kind.  
>I knew I was in immediate danger. She was no doubt stronger than I; she wasn't restricted to my diet. If she wanted, she could destroy me without a second thought.<br>And I knew my family was in danger, too. I had to find some way to warn them; to tell them to run. I had to save them, even if it meant my death.  
>"Where are you from? Who changed you?" I stalled.<br>"Isn't it obvious? I am from the Volturi Guard. Aro himself changed me. I was on the brink of death." she shuddered slightly.  
>I gasped. So that's what this was; revenge. Revenge from when we had nearly eliminated the Volturi Guard, when I was pregnant.<br>So we truly were in danger. I had to get across to my family. They had to escape. There was no need for them to suffer, too. No need for more loss of life than my own.  
><em>Edward,<em> I thought. _Edward, listen to me. Marina is from the Volturi._ I was frantic, even in my thoughts. I could barely think straight.  
><em>Get yourself and everyone else out. Go to Forks. Don't worry about me.<em>  
>It was a surrender, in my eyes. I hoped beyond hope that he heard me, and that they would all be safe.<br>"Why are you here?" I asked with a tremor in my voice. She smiled, an evil, murderous smile. Her eyes had a fire like none I had seen before.  
>"Revenge." her voice rang in my ears. I mentally prepared myself for a fight, though there was no doubt I would lose.<br>"Revenge for my coven, my family, and my love."

* * *

><p>WHY. WHY DID I EVEN WRITE THIS.<p>

HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU NOT KNOW

WHAT EVEN

I FORGOT ABOUT THAT FIGHT IN THE FIRST STORY

And now it feels weird to think about it after Breaking Dawn Pt. 2... I keep having flashbacks from that fight and it literally scares me. Dear lord.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
>Alice's POV<br>I took a deep breath. So this really was it. I wasn't going to make it out of here. My only hope was that my family would.  
>An ache erupted in my heart. I would never see them again. Jasper, Katherine, no one. I would never tell them how much I loved them. Never again.<br>"Who?" I strained to hear if they had gotten out of the house and safely away. I still had to stall, for their sake.  
>Marina's face was stricken with pain. The pain of losing that one person. I knew myself that those wounds never truly healed.<br>"Alec. Alec of the Volturi." Her voice wavered unevenly. "You are the reason he isn't here today. And now I will avenge him."  
>"But how? How did I not see this coming?" I asked.<br>"Simple. I have a shield, much like that of your sister. Only mine is the complete opposite." she answered.  
>I backed a step away from here. I summoned all my courage, all my strength. "Then what are you waiting for?" I asked, my voice going up a pitch with every syllable.<br>She smirked, the pain vanishing from her face. I watched as she almost instantly crouched into an attacking position.  
>I closed my eyes just as she sprung. I waited for the impact, my stomach in knots. But it never came.<br>I quickly looked up. Standing in front of me, like a marble statue, was Jasper. He had both arms outstretched, holding Marina back. She fought against him, but he overpowered her.  
>Jasper lifted her, so her feet no longer touched the ground. One hand on each shoulder, he threw her against the wall.<br>It crumbled on impact, rattling the house to the foundation. I watched as she rose, retaliating immediately. Her teeth dug into his shoulder, and he winced in pain.  
>I swallowed my scream of terror. I had to help.<br>Without thinking, I pounced. Marina fell to the ground on impact, releasing Jasper. I tried to jump away before she could retaliate.  
>But she was quicker, back on her feet in seconds. She charged at me, catching me off-guard. We flew through the glass wall, falling to the ground three floors below.<br>She was up in a split second, already braced for another attack. I struggled to get up. She was strong; there was no doubt.  
>Jasper jumped down after us, and attacked on impact. Marina tried to fight him off, and it seemed to be working.<br>"Alice. Get a fire." Jasper said, not even turning from Marina to tell me. I obeyed, gathering wood and grabbing the lighter from my pocket.  
>For the past few years I had carried it everywhere with me, for this very reason. I knew one day we would need to defend ourselves.<br>The fire was easy enough; it was the size of a bonfire in moments. I returned to the fight. Jasper had hold of Marina's head. I looked away quickly, but still winced at the ripping sound that soon followed.  
>He threw her head into the fire, followed by her body. I felt a pang of relief, but also a deep sadness. I felt for her, I truly did. I had thought more than once before that I had lost Jasper. I would want revenge, too.<br>"Why didn't you run?" I whispered, looking up at Jasper.  
>"Alice, do you honestly think I would run when you were in danger?" his eyes where clouded with pain. "You are the most important thing in my life. I love you."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: BURN BABY BURN

WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE I WAS ALWAYS BURNING

SO LET THE FLAMES BEGIN

Any other fire related puns? Anyone?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
>Katherine's POV<br>"What's wrong?" Bella said, turning to Edward.  
>He barely acknowledged her. "We have to get out of here." he said quietly.<br>"Why?" I asked, finding my answer as he turned to face me. His eyes were wide, with vivid fear across his face.  
>"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked again, though this time her voice was tense.<br>"Alice. That 'friend'," he used the term lightly, "of her's was from the Volturi." he turned to Dad. "She wants revenge."  
>I held back a scream. "Mom. We have to help her." I was on my feet before I had finished the sentence.<br>Dad was at my side before I could take a step. "No. You go with everyone else. I will help Alice."  
>I opened my mouth to argue, but something in his voice stopped me. "okay..." I agreed reluctantly.<br>In a sudden burst of movement, I was surrounded by my family. "Come on, Katherine." Bella said, grabbing my hand.  
>As we ran out the door, I looked back.<br>Dad was still standing there, perfectly still. 

In my life, I've learned a lot. I've learned to walk, talk, all the basics, just like every other kid. I've learned to hunt, track, and to blend in.  
>But one thing I never learned was how to fight. Mom and Dad said I would never need to, and, honestly, I believed them.<br>When I was a little kid, Mom used to tell me stories at bed time. She told me about everyone in our family, how they became what they are now. She told me about how Emmett and Rosalie met, how Grandma and Grandpa met, and how Bella and Edward met.  
>But one day, she told me a new story. I listened eagerly as she spun a tale of how she became an immortal, and how she met Dad.<br>The next night, she told me about Dad's life. She spent a long time telling me about the Newborn Armies, and the Volturi, and Maria.  
>The following evening, Mom told me about how I came to be. She laughed as she said I was 'Impossible'.<br>Then the laughter stopped. The smile faded. Her voice became serious. "Your Dad didn't take it well." I barely believed her when she said Dad wanted me dead. And my heart nearly stopped when she said he left. (Of course, she didn't dare tell me he cheated on her. I found that out on my own when I was 15.)  
>She continued to tell about the Volturi coming. "I saw The Volturi coming... coming to destroy me, in order to destroy you." she looked at the ground.<br>"It couldn't be resolved by talking. They were done with compromise. So we had to fight." she said. "Carlisle told me to run just before the fighting broke out. By the time I reached the house, night had fallen. I was sitting on the front steps, trying to focus on the fight, when someone walked out of the darkness. It was your Dad." the corners of her mouth lifted up in a smile. "When he found out about the Volturi, he ran off to help."  
>As she continued to tell the story, I developed a deep fear of the Volturi. And that fear never faded with time.<p>

So as I ran from the only home I had ever known, with my parents alone to fight the very thing I feared the most, it was the best I could do to keep myself from running back to help.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, look, it's getting better.

Almost done uploading what I have written. Then I'll start on some new chapters. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
>Katherine's POV<br>There's something about how when you're waiting for something, anything, to happen, time slows to a dead stop. That's how I felt, sitting in an unfamiliar house, surrounded by familiar faces with similar expressions to mine.  
>Nothing could distract me, or any of us, from the omnipresent question: What the hell was going on back home?<br>I was pacing. Aunt Bella stood by the window-wall, watching me with only half her attention. Uncle Edward sat on the love seat, his eyes closed. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett had disappeared into what I assumed was their old room. Grandpa was somewhere on the floor above me. Grandma was sitting on the bottom step, her hands cupping her chin. Renesmee was asleep on the couch, her head in Jacob's lap.  
>I couldn't see anything. The house had a thick veil of wolf-scent, and it was clouding my vision.<br>My mind began to wander. I began to think about times when we were all together and happy.  
>But the memories were all of Mom and Dad, and my eyes began to burn. I expected tears to follow, but my face was dry as bone. So this is why I never saw Mom or Dad, or anyone in my family, for that matter, cry before. Because we can't.<br>I jumped up, but stopped dead in my tracks before I could take off running. The sudden burst of movement in the still air caused everyone to turn their full attention to me.  
>"Where are you going?" Bella asked in a hushed voice, her eyes flickering to Renesmee for a split second.<br>"I need to get some fresh air. The stench of dog is everywhere." I halfheartedly roll my eyes when Jacob looks at me.  
>Bella didn't answer, so I walked over to the back door and stepped outside. I paused there for a moment, taking in the scenery. Trees, everywhere, just like when we were coming into town. And it was raining, too. A plump droplet of rain landed on my head, and I smiled. Welcome to Forks, rainiest town in the Continental U.S.. I thought as I took off full speed through the forest.<br>The air was no clearer than inside the house. If anything, it was worse. Mom had told me about the wolves and the treaty. But after we left town, the wolves began patrolling the area around out house, as well as the rest of town. But one after another, they gave up their wolf forms, and became normal humans. Now their scent has gone stale and faded in the air.  
>I don't know how long I ran. Eventually my clothes were soaked through, and my visions were no clearer than before. I slowed to a walk, and turned around.<br>As I made the trip back, my mind slipped once again. I found myself lost in the same memories that used to comfort me as a child.  
>The same burning sensation, the same anticipation of tears. I leaned against a tree, sliding down the trunk until I was sitting on the muddy ground. That tree must have been there, sixty, maybe seventy years. Older than me. Older than most people in my school back home. But younger than Mom and Dad. Younger than Uncle Edward. Older than Aunt Bella. Younger than Grandpa and Grandma. Older than Renesmee and Jacob. Younger than Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.<br>I hadn't realized the rain stopped. The forest was quiet, spare a few bird calls and the split-splat of drops of rainwater falling from one leaf to another.  
>"Get back to your family. I said to myself. The burning didn't stop as I stood up. It didn't fade as I turned to the tree. It grew worse when my fist met bark and the tree went crashing down.<br>The sound echoed through the forest. Birds scattered, their bitter-sweet songs halting. I ran with them.  
>Too soon I was back at the house, standing just at the edge of the clearing. Finally the burn stopped as I opened the back door and walked back inside.<br>Everyone's eyes were on me. Sixteen eyes. All grief stricken.

* * *

><p>AN: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY HERE SO WHY AM I MAKING A NOTE

Too much caffeine. It gets to my caps lock.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
>Katherine's POV<br>"What?" I screamed in horror. Possible scenarios flashed in my head, causing a shiver down my spine.  
>"The Volturi." Grandpa said. He had clearly been pacing, but stopped when I stormed in. "They're heading to Juneau." his voice was forlorn, almost dead.<br>"We have to go he-" I said, but Grandpa cut me off. "We won't get there in time. And we'd still be outnumbered." he continued pacing.  
>"So? I'd rather die fighting than lose my parents because we were too afraid to help!" I was nearly in hysterics.<br>"Katherine, shh. Calm down." Aunt Bella said, coming up next to me. It would normally help, except for that there was a tremor in her voice.  
>Why! We're all going to die anyway, so why not at least try? They're gonna come after us too!" I was screaming now, but it didn't even phase them.<br>And that's when I realized. They were trying to protect me. We all knew that the Volturi want me dead, and that they would more than willingly kill anyone else in the way.  
>I had lost Mom once. I won't let it happen again. I'm going to fight, even if I'm left alone in the process.<br>I took a deep breath. If I died trying to protect my family, maybe it wouldn't be in vain. Maybe I can hold them off long enough for everyone to get away safely.  
>"Fine. You know where I stand, and I guess I know where you do. I guess this is goodbye." My eyes began to burn once again, but I refused to give into it. I walked straight out the door without looking back.<br>Someone called my name. I didn't look back. I heard rapid footfalls behind me, but I kept running. Not until there was a hand on my shoulder did I stop.  
>"Did you honestly we would let you go off on your own?" Uncle Emmett, of all people, said. "Your too much of a wimp." he smiled. "We're coming with you. Just think of us as your own personal army."<br>I look around. Sure enough, everyone was there. I think I showed a hint of a smile, because it was returned with dazzling showing of teeth.  
>"Well, we're not gonna get anything done standing around here." I say. "Let's go."<p>

Years ago, when I was a little kid, I had a nightmare and woke up in the dead of night. I heard voices, faint at first, but as I listened closer I could make out what they were saying. The voices were coming from the room above mine. My parents' room.  
>"I should never have done what I did. I betrayed your trust in me. I betrayed you." Dad said. I should have stopped listening after that, but curiosity took the better of me.<br>"It was my fault. I shouldn't have been so self centered. I refused to see it from your point of view." Mom answered.  
>"Alice, don't blame yourself. I was a coward. When it got tough, I ran. I'll never forgive myself for it."<br>"You were right to run. I shouldn't have been so tough on you. You were only afraid for me. And, to tell the truth, I was, too. But it was a risk I was willing to take. And look what it brought us."  
>"But I... I shouldn't have done what I did. I betrayed you, put you in danger. And look what that brought us." Dad's voice was remorseful, but I couldn't understand why.<br>"It's all over and done now. Maria is gone, and we're all safe. Just be happy we have Katherine." I couldn't understand what they meant. It made no sense to me, at such a young age. But now I know. I know dad had cheated on Mom. Because of me. And Mom had left, because of me.  
>And now we were all going to die, because of me.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I FORGOT THAT

I forgot how much I hated Maria!

I hated her a whole lot!

Wow. I need sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
>Katherine's POV<br>I could hear it before I could see it. Threats, growls, sickening ripping sounds that made me jump. Then the fire came into view. Licks of flames, rising higher in the sky that to my liking.  
>Finally the treeline broke and I took in the scene before me. My eyes searched frantically for my parents. I found Mom, but Dad was nowhere to be seen.<br>I nearly broke down then. What happened? Where was Dad? I prayed that he was just blocked from sight, though I knew it was futile. He would never leave Mom's side in a fight.  
>I tried to put that behind me as I assessed the situation. Sure enough, there before me I saw the flowing black cloaks in shocking detail.<br>One, two three... there was five of them. By the looks of the raging blaze, there was more. Somehow my parents had held them off.  
>"Katherine!" It wasn't Mom's usual singsong voice. It was a shriek, something other-worldly. It was not my mother.<br>Immediately my family jumped into action. Edward went straight for the leader, Aro, and took him down in a matter of seconds. There was no resistance from the other two leaders flanking him.  
>Bodies falling all around me. Finally, only Caius and Marcus remained. The gore stopped. My family formed a line, me and Mom at the center.<br>Marcus slowly raised his hands, palms at us. Universal surrender. As good as a white flag. Caius followed his gesture. There were no words.  
>Then the shrunk away. No running, no turning their backs to us. We watched them intently until they were no longer visible in the twilight.<br>"Katherine...?" Mom whispered, finally relaxing her stance and facing me. I smiled, nodded, and hugged her. She held me for a long time, like she used to do when I was little and I would have nightmares.  
>But eventually reality hit hard. I backed away, looking around at the destruction that used to be our front yard.<br>The fire was finally dying down in a puff of purple smoke, but not before it took away much of the greenery. Ditches in the ground where hand-to-hand fighting had happened. Bits of fabric scattered.

I remember when Mom left. Sure, I was only a few days old, but I remember. It's one thing I always hang on to.  
>After that, Dad rarely did anything. The first few days were the worst. I spent my first year of life in a house of the living dead. And I mean that more literally than you can ever imagine.<br>But after a few months, as I learned to walk and talk, and could actually keep a conversation going, life came back to the family. Slightly, but it was enough to notice.  
>Dad began to leave his room in the mornings, he was able to face the world. Eventually, he was able to look at me, talk to me, without the pain in his eyes I knew was because I reminded him of Mom.<br>I always asked where Mom was. I knew the answer, of course. But I held onto that little hope that she would come back at any moment.  
>Dad was like a zombie, going through the motions, going on with life, but never really there. He would smile, but I could see it hurt him.<br>Then Uncle Emmett convinced Dad to go hunting. I thought that he would finally get on with life, and that this was the first step.  
>And when they came home, so did Mom. I remember her smile, her hug, like she had never left at all.<p>

My hopes diminished as I asked Mom with my eyes what I dare not say with words. My heart sank when I saw the pain on her face as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>AN: I KILLED ARO, BITCHES

DEAL WITH IT xD


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
>Katherine's POV<br>I didn't break down. I didn't scream. I simply nodded. "What happened?' My voice didn't waver. I didn't choke.  
>"After I saw the Volturi coming, I called you. Bella answered. She said you had run off. I told her not to let you come," She looked a Aunt Bella for a split second, "Fifteen minutes later the Volturi showed up." She took a deep breath.<br>"The came out of nowhere. I didn't hear them, smell them, didn't see them. It was like they just appeared." Mom shuddered. "Felix came first. He went straight for Jasper, and they started fighting. Neither one had the lead. They disappeared into the forest. I heard crashing sounds, and a few trees fell, but after a moment, it was quiet.  
>"That's when the rest came. I knew I couldn't win, and was just about to forfeit when you all showed up." Mom looked resigned.<br>"We have to go try to find them." Grandpa said. It wasn't a search and rescue mission. It was a find-and-destroy-the-killer mission.  
>Everyone agreed. "Let's go." I said eagerly. I wanted a part in killing the man who had killed my father.<br>"No, Katherine. It's too dangerous. You stay here. We won't be long." Mom said, dismissing the idea.  
>"Mom. I want to go." She didn't need the stress of me protesting. It would probably cause a human to have a heart attack.<br>"No. You stay here." It was final. I reluctantly agreed. Before anyone moved, I took one look at everyone. My family. Minus one.  
>"Be careful." I told them, just as the ran off. "Please." I whispered through the silence that now surrounded me.<br>Slowly, I walked back into the house. My house. Our house. It was the same as it always has been, but It no longer felt like home. Not without my family.  
>I paced the living room for an hour. I took my sweet time walking up the staircase and down the hallway to my room.<br>Sitting on the edge of the bed, I took in my surroundings. It hasn't changed much in my life. The same furniture, same walls. Only difference are the books and the bed.  
>Mom had constantly bugged me about it. She always had a new idea, a new design. But I liked it. It was the only place that was really mine.<br>But now it's not even that. It's alien. The quilt on my bed doesn't feel soft like it used to. The familiar sight of the pile of worn books on my side table were wasn't comforting.  
>Is this how grief feels? I feel like a ghost, stuck here without a cause. I couldn't possibly live on like this. I jumped to my feet. I can't stay in here.<br>Slowly, I walked down the hallway and up the stairs. Down the next hallway, and to the door at the far end.  
>Mom and Dad's room. No, Mom's room. I opened the door, but hesitated on the threshold. I need closure. I need to see this room as it is, one last time. I stepped through the door.<br>It was dark. There was broken glass on the floor. The wall had shattered. A table was turned over. One of Mom's jewelery boxes had fallen over, and now moonlight was sparkling off of the various metals and gems.  
>I carefully walked toward the hole in the wall. The wind blew, casting my hair around into a cape behind me.<br>I looked down. Three stories. It might work. Maybe I wouldn't have to go on very long with this grief.  
>I took a deep breath, and stepped over the edge.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: SILLY KATHERINE, JUMPING OUT OF WINDOWS IS NEVER THE ANSWER


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
>Katherine's POV<br>The air rushed past me as I plummeted to Earth. I did a full 360 twice. Time seemed to slow. Reality came into agonizing detail.  
>My Dad was dead. I was immortal. This fall wouldn't kill me. My family would be back any minute. They would know exactly what had happened.<br>It was only a few, blissful seconds before I made contact. It didn't hurt. There was a loud bang as I sunk into the hard ground.  
>I took a few minutes to just lay there. I knew I would have to explain the giant crater in the back yard when Mom got back.<br>Climbing out of the ditch, I looked up at the window I had just jumped out of. "Now that all suicidal actions are over and done with..." I muttered as I returned to the living room.  
>I throw myself onto the couch, hiding my head under a pillow. My clothes were ragged and coated with dirt; chunks of earth clung to my hair. I was probably causing irreversible damage to the upholstery.<br>Finally I heard footsteps. Slow, dragging footsteps. My family returning. Confirming what I already knew.  
>I didn't sit up as the door opened and they entered the room. I could practically feel their stares on my back.<br>Then Mom sat down on the floor beside me. She put her arm around my shoulders. No one said anything. We all knew that this is what we needed right now. We needed to be together, to be a family. It's the only way we would make it through.  
>Eventually everyone drifted out of the room, one by one, two by two, off to spend their night with the one they love.<br>Mom and I didn't move. I looked out to the world, so still in the early morning air. I saw the destruction from the fight, tainted with the ashes of brilliant warriors, the last embers dying in the brisk wind. It wasn't like Mom to be so... quiet. She was always chattering on about something.  
>"Mom?" I whispered, finally revealing my face from underneath the pillow. She was gazing down at me, with a desolate look on her face. "Yes, Kat?" she answered.<br>"What did you find?" I asked, taking a deep breath. Mom was silent for a long moment. I didn't rush her.  
>"Ashes. There was a part of the forest that was pretty beat up. Probably where... where it ended. There was a few embers, and a pile of ashes." Her expression was unreadable.<br>I realized she was suffering much worse than I. She had lost the love of her life, he soul mate, her other half.  
>Hopefully, someday, I would find my love. Maybe I will know how it feels. Deep inside, I hoped I never would. To feel like I do now was horrible. I had just attempted suicide, for God's sake! I could only guess what I'd do if I lost someone who meant more to me that Dad.<br>Dad. Just the thought of him had me repressing a scream. He'd never be back. Never see him smile again. Never hear him laugh. Never again would I be embarrassed when he kissed Mom.  
>Well, at least the man that took my dad from me was gone too. He wouldn't be on this planet much longer, otherwise. I'd track him down and destroy him. Personally.<br>Would the pain ever go away? Would I ever move on, and put this grief behind me? No. Never. I will spend eternity with this empty feeling in my heart.  
>The gap left behind with the loss of someone so close to you. When you're caught off-guard. When you had always thought they would always, always be there.<br>Damn immortality. Now I know why everyone always said it was a curse. But I had never believed them.  
>Well guess what. Now I do.<p>

* * *

><p>AN; this is really OOC, wow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen  
>Alice's POV<br>Hollow. That's how I felt. There was nothing left. It wasn't like before, when he had left. He was gone for good, never coming home.  
>Katherine staring infinitely beside me. She was the only reason I didn't leave now, the only tie I have to this place.<br>Jasper was really gone. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It was such a shock, so sudden. To think, twenty-four hours ago he had kissed me one last time in the kitchen.  
>A bitter-sweet memory. Our last kiss was tainted with pain.<br>_Goodbye, Jasper. I love you_, I thought. Would we ever go on? Would this pain ever go away? It was like someone had ripped out my heart, beating or not.  
>I held on to the senseless hope that we were wrong, and he would walk through the door any second.<br>I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quiet right. I looked around the room. Standing at the base of the steps was Carlisle. He wasn't readable.  
>"Alice? Can I talk to you?" he whispered. I nodded slowly, rising from the floor and following him into the kitchen.<br>"The Volturi," he began, "Are still a problem. Who knows how many other warriors they have just waiting in Italy."

"I doubt they will dare mess with us for a while. Just look at what's happened the last two times."  
>"That's not what I mean." He argued. "We were caught off-guard. The Volturi have adapted to our senses. They've learned to disguise a vampire as a human. We need to be careful."<br>I nodded. It's at that moment I realized. This was all my fault. If I hadn't tried to reach out to Marina, we wouldn't be in this situation. Jasper would still be with us...  
>"There's no point in relocating. They can track us down where ever we are." he paused. "But we need to be ready if they try again." another pause.<br>"We need to train. We need to teach Katherine how to fight."  
>I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped myself. What good would it do? She needs to protect herself.<p>

Years ago, Jasper and I had agreed to protect Katherine, no matter what. We didn't want her to ever have to learn to kill, other than hunting. She would get a fresh start, a life free of the violence of our world.  
>Between his violent upbringing, and my cloudy past, we had taken more than our fair share of lives.<br>Nothing bigger than a buck has died at Katherine's hands. We had never intended for anything more.

My victims' faces still haunt me. Katherine deserves a better life than either of us. She is a new beginning.  
>Katherine had such a bright future. She had hope. She had promise. But that's all out the window now.<br>I guess I can't honor that promise. I'm sure he would agree.  
>So I nodded, with a forced smile.<br>"Tomorrow." I said.  
>"Tomorrow." he agreed.<br>_Forgive me, Jasper._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: I was a really messed up 14 year old when I wrote this stuff, man.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
>Katherine's POV<br>"Come on." Mom said, pulling me off the couch. "It's time for your first lesson." I looked at her in confusion. A few hours ago she was in pieces. Now she was... different. Like she had no emotions.  
>"Where are we going?" I moaned as she dragged me out the door.<br>"You're going to learn to fight." she answered, positioning me in the center of the backyard. "Mirror me."  
>I nodded numbly. As if on cue, Mom dropped into a fighting stance. Her face transformed, into a hard, fierce grimace. Just like when she fought the Volturi.<br>Slowly, I mimicked her. "No, no." she said, shaking her head. "Like this." she came forward and repositioned me.  
>"Okay, now, close your eyes." She backed away and resumed her stance.<br>"Close my eyes?" I asked in bewilderment.  
>"Just do as I say." She said impatiently.<br>"Okay..." I obeyed.  
>"Now, try to dodge my attacks." she said, and, before I could question, I heard the rush of air as she charged toward me.<br>I opened my eyes just as she pinned me to the hard ground. "Mom! Get off me!" I shrieked, scrambling to get up.  
>"Try again." she said, jumping up and standing twenty feet away.<br>"Okay..." I muttered, closing my eyes.  
>I heard her coming. A half second later she tackled me.<br>"No, no! Again!" she said, taking her position.  
>"What exactly am I trying to do?" I screamed.<br>"Stop me." She answered. "Close your eyes." there was still an edge in her voice.  
>"Okay." I was fuming, but did as told.<br>I heard her coming. But this time, I _saw_ her too. I moved out of the way, just as she flew through where I had just been standing.  
>I opened my eyes in shock. "I did it!" I almost smiled. Just that I wasn't in a smiling mood lately.<br>"Good job. Now try to counter my attack." she resumed the training session.  
>"Okay." I nodded, closing my eyes.<br>I saw her coming, and put my hands up. I caught her by the shoulders, but she got me first. I was on the ground again.  
>"No. Try again."<br>She charged again. I tried to stop her, but she won again.  
>"You have to use all your strength." she said.<br>I nodded, getting up and brushing myself off.  
>Once again, she ran toward me. I saw her attack, and positioned myself to deflect her attack.<br>Just as I thought I was going to catch her in a stranglehold, I heard it.  
>"That's not how it's done." It said.<br>I looked around in confusion. No one was within sight.  
>"No... It couldn't be..." Mom said, now at my side.<br>So she had recognized it, too.  
>I looked at Mom for a split second. She echoed my expression.<br>Then laughter filled the air. I couldn't quiet place where it was coming from.  
>As if on cue, a figure appeared out of the treeline.<br>He was smiling. I stared in shock.  
>"Dad!" I gasped.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I just love pretending characters are dead for like two chapters and then being like NOPE THEY'RE BACK NOW


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty  
>Alice's POV<br>Jasper sauntered toward us in painful clarity. I was frozen in place with shock. It was as if someone had put our lives on slow-motion as I watched him get closer and closer, until he was right in front of me.  
>Then he took Katherine and me in his arms, and I felt whole again.<br>"How?" I asked in a low tone. He simply shook his head, dismissing it. I nodded. Later. Right.

A moment passed of silence, but not at all empty. I stared up at Jasper, taking in his face as if for the first time.

I tapped the sole of my dainty little slipper on the floor impatiently. Where was he? Why was he taking so long?  
>I'd spent the last three days sitting in this run down old Philadelphia diner, ordering everything on the menu, forcing myself to try to eat some of it. Finally, I gave up, ordering a coffee, and drinking the familiarly warm liquid. Sure, it didn't taste any better than the food, but it was easier to down.<br>The waitress was staring at my from under her glasses. My time was running out; I couldn't stay here much longer without drawing suspicion.  
>A bell rang, telling everyone inside that the door opened. My head automatically turned to look, doubtful that he would show.<br>His eyes gave him away. Black, just like in my premonition, but with a red tint. Clearly not human.  
>I twirled around, hopping off the bar stool I had occupied, and, with a slight buoyancy at his appearance, I danced toward him.<br>"You've kept me waiting a long time." I said with a sly smile.  
>He did a little bow, and with a hint of a southern accent, said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."<br>I smiled at his behavior, reaching out my hand to him.  
>I would never forget the way I felt when he first took my hand.<br>Hope.  
>Relief.<br>Love.

"Alice?"  
>"Mom?"<br>I blinked my eyes a few times, dazed by another memory.  
>"What did you see?" Jasper asked, with a hint of worry on his smirking face.<br>"It's... It's nothing." I muttered.  
>Jasper didn't buy it, but thankfully he didn't press me for an acceptable answer.<br>"Why don't we go inside? It'll be getting dark soon." Jasper suggested.

Naturally, the family was overjoyed to see Jasper alive and in one piece. After an hour of reunions, things finally wound down.  
>Just as every night, the various couples in our family left together, two by two, into their rooms. I watched them go, remembering how many times this had happened in exactly the same way. Just like old times.<br>After a while, Katherine, too, left, to spend the night alone.  
>Jasper smiled down at me, gently lifting my lips to his, catching me in a breath-taking kiss. Now everything was back to normal. Now I had my love back.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I used to have Chapter 13: Newborn of Eclipse memorized. Because Jasper was my favorite character and that was his back story. And I had no social life.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Katherine's POV

"Are you sure about this?" Mom asked for the hundredth time.

"Of course." Dad answered. For the hundredth time.

"Will you give it a rest, Mom? It's been two weeks. I think we're ready to go back to school." I said, leaning between their seats.

Mom sighed, closing her eyes. "Okay.. But if I see anything, we're out of there. Got it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Aye aye, Captain."

Dad stifled a laugh.

The first three classes of the day passed by quickly. I couldn't understand why everyone else in the family was bored with school-I actually like it. But then again, it was my first year of high school. I'd probably be just like them after a few decades of the same curriculum.

No one really questioned my -or my whole family's, for that matter- absence over the last two weeks. It made me feel slightly... Outcast. Which, come to think of it, I was anyway.

I made it to my locker in record time. I carelessly dropped my books to the bottom and fixed my hair in the mirror. A layer of dust covered it, and I brushed it off with my sleeve.

"Uh, hi."

I looked up. A guy, around my "age" was standing next to me. "Hi?"

"Uh, your locker's blocking mine." He says, politely. His courtesy struck me as odd. Most of the boys here act like immature jerks, yet he hadn't pushed me out of the way (Or attempted to, at least.) or been in any way impolite.

"Oh, sorry," I murmurer, shutting it. That's when I got a good look at him, and literally forgot to breath.

It was him.

The boy from my vision.

So, I did what any other teenage girl would do in this situation: Stutter, make a complete fool of myself, then run down the hallway in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>AN: And so ends the already written chapters

now you get to see how I write now!  
>WOOO<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Alice's POV

"I made a total fool of myself!" Katherine practically wailed into her pillow. I sighed, rubbing her back slowly.

"No, you didn't."

She didn't respond- face down on her bed, trying to hide in the pillow. I sat on the edge, trying to comfort her.

"He won't even remember it tomorrow. I swear. Men... Well, _human_ men- Are so think skulled, things like that disappear from their memory the second they're confronted with something else."

Katherine giggled softly, turning her head to look at me. "So I'm not the only one who noticed that?"

"Oh, please. This is only your first time in high school. You'll pretty much understand everything about people after a few goes at it." I laughed. "But they get better, after a while."  
>She was silent for a moment. "What do I do, Mom?"<br>"Well..." I smoothed her hair slowly, "You be yourself. Well, not _entirely, _I guess_._ Save that for at least the seventh date." We both laughed. "But don't pretend. You don't want to change who you are for a guy."  
>"But what if he doesn't like who I am?"<p>

"Then that's his loss. Move onto the next one."

"What if there isn't a next one?"  
>I sighed. "Katherine, you're young. This is all new to you. But believe me... You've got all the time in the world to find your mate."<p>

"How will I know it when I find him?" She asked, her voice suddenly quieter.

"I... I can't explain it. But when it is, you'll know it."

"Well, gee, Mom, thanks for the help." She groaned.

I laughed softly, "Hey, I'm trying my best here. It will all be fine, I promise."

"I'm pretty sure Kat spent the entire night in her closet trying on different outfits." I told Jasper as we walked to class the next day, laughing.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let her... Get this close to a human?"

"Oh, relax. She's smart. And we've been down this road before."

"And that nearly ended disastrously."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just see what happens and deal with it as it does. There's no use in worrying about it now."

Reluctantly, my husband gave in, as we took our seats and class began.

* * *

><p>AN: It feels good to be writing fics again!  
>I saw BDp2 again today. I think I was freaking out even more because I knew what was going to happen.<br>Scary stuff, man.


End file.
